Ritorno a Hogwarts
by Ida59
Summary: Un ritorno al Passato per riuscire a costruire il Futuro. È il seguito di "Conoscersi".


Ritorno a Hogwarts

 **Titolo** : Ritorno a Hogwarts

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 13 + 29 giugno 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** Per tutti

 **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un ritorno al Passato per riuscire a costruire il Futuro.È il seguito di "Conoscersi".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1309/3

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus si materializzò sulla cima della collina ai cui piedi si stendeva la Foresta Proibita.

Davanti a lui brillavano le mille luci del castello di Hogwarts, già avvolto dall'abbraccio scuro della notte.

Elyn era giunta insieme a lui, stretta tra le sue braccia, ma era subito arretrata fermandosi poco distante: il mago doveva affrontare da solo il suo passato, e il castello ne rappresentava una parte molto importante, densa di ricordi di tanti tipi, dai sogni di un bimbo alle illusioni infrante di un adolescente; dalle scelte sbagliate e le colpe di un giovane all'eroico coraggio e all'abnegazione per il dovere di un uomo tormentato dai rimorsi che voleva solo pagare con la sua vita i suoi tremendi errori.

L'imponente castello, che come un luminoso gioiello brillava nella notte, era stato il luogo dei sogni dei suoi anni di bimbo, quando con timorosa e felice ansia attendeva la sua lettera dalla scuola mentre la magia cresceva sempre più forte e irrefrenabile in lui. Hogwarts era stato il miraggio di una nuova vita felice riflesso negli occhi verdi di Lily; il futuro che gli spalancava le porte facendogli brillare di felicità gli occhi neri mentre stringeva forte la manina di Lily; era stato libertà, conoscenza, orgoglio e magia, speranza e voglia di arrivare, d'essere qualcuno.

 _Rispettato. Amato._

Ma il bel sogno era durato poco.

Hogwarts era stato anche il luogo in cui i suoi sogni sì erano infranti, in cui aveva perduto l'amicizia e non aveva mai avuto l'amore che tanto bramava; dove era stato deriso e umiliato; dove aveva compreso che non bastava essere un mago potente e dedicarsi con tutto se stesso allo studio per essere considerato e stimato per ciò che valeva. Che non bastava amare con tutto il suo giovane cuore ardente e appassionato, per essere riamato.

Era il luogo in cui aveva perduto Lily, _per una parola._

Era il luogo dove, per il suo smodato desiderio di conoscenza e cercando la sua rivincita contro il mondo che lo umiliava, aveva invece perduto se stesso, ed ogni speranza di futuro.

Era il luogo dove si era rifugiato dopo il suo tremendo errore, dopo aver causato la morte di Lily, ancora per delle parole di troppo. Aveva riferito la profezia all'Oscuro Signore senza avere alcuna idea sul suo significato: solo credeva, fortemente sperava, agognava con tutto se stesso, grazie ad un servigio particolarmente utile per il suo padrone, di potersi affrancare infine dalle tremende cacce notturne contro i Babbani che lordavano di sangue innocente le sue mani lacerando sempre più profondamente la sua anima.1

Era in quella casa, ormai perduta alla sua innocenza di bimbo e che aveva trasformato nella prigione della sua colpevolezza, che aveva trascorso il resto della sua vita, se ancora si poteva chiamare tale, preparandosi meticolosamente per una vendetta che neppure sapeva con certezza se mai sarebbe arrivata, pronto in ogni istante ad immolare se stesso per espiare le sue colpe, ma senza mai riuscire a perdonarsi e incatenato senza speranza ad un amore che era diventato tormentosa ossessione.

Poi, tutto era precipitato ed aveva perduto anche la sua buia e fredda prigione solitaria; lui stesso si era trasformato nell'odioso carceriere dei suoi studenti dopo aver assassinato il suo unico amico, il solo che conosceva la verità ed aveva fiducia in lui. La sua anima si era di nuovo lacerata alla luce di quel fatale lampo verde, ridotta a brandelli dal sortilegio di morte che le sue labbra sottili avevano pronunciato senza esitazione alcuna per adempiere ad una tremenda promessa.

Infine, la morte era giunta a un passo da lui, agognato oblio dallo strazio del rimorso e del rimpianto d'un amore mai vissuto.

Istintivamente Severus portò la mano alla gola, là dove le zanne di Nagini l'avevano squarciata. Per un attimo gli sembrò d'essere ritornato nella Stamberga Strillante; lo stesso atroce dolore di quella notte lo assali rovente e lo sommerse: il mago vacillò arretrando, uno straziato gemito che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra contratte mentre allungava l'altra mano dietro di sé.

\- Severus!

Le braccia di Elyn lo avvolsero stretto, sostenendolo; i loro sguardi s'incrociarono per un fugace istante e, di nuovo, proprio come durante le prime ore del ricovero del mago al San Mungo, e poi nei giorni seguenti, la Guaritrice sprofondò nei pensieri di Severus percependo tutta l'agghiacciante sofferenza provocata dal veloce ripercorrere la sua vita davanti al castello di Hogwarts.

Erano stati lunghi, intensi e dolorosi minuti per il mago. Elyn era rimasta alle sue spalle e aveva osservato la sua scura ed elegante figura stagliarsi immobile, quasi neppure respirasse, contro le luci del castello nell'aria della sera che si colorava d'indaco; poi l'immobilità era stata incrinata da un breve tremito, poi da un altro, infine l'aveva visto tremare, abbassare il capo e curvare le spalle sotto il peso dei tremendi ricordi del suo passato che quelle mura evocavano.

Aveva avuto la forte tentazione di avvicinarsi e di abbracciarlo, ma si era imposta di restare al proprio posto; Severus doveva affrontare da solo il suo Passato, e da solo vincerlo: solo così sarebbe stato finalmente libero.

 _Davvero._

 _E per sempre._

\- Ti amo, Severus. – sussurrò con dolcezza, il sorriso sulle labbra.

Dentro di sé tremava, preoccupata per lui, ma all'uomo che amava si sforzò di mostrare solo il sorriso di cui sapeva che aveva infinitamente bisogno.

Il sorriso di Elyn era lì, ancora e sempre, per lui, solo per lui. Il sorriso che l'aveva riportato in vita, il sorriso del perdono e dell'amore.

Il sorriso _dolce e bello_ di Elyn, anche se in quel momento era velato dal timore per la prova che Severus aveva appena affrontato.

 _Doveva rassicurarla._

Le sorrise con _dolce passione_ , con il sorriso che lei tanto amava.

E il sorriso di Elyn brillò fulgido, più luminoso delle stelle che si accendevano nel velluto scuro della notte.

\- È solo stato un breve ritorno nel mio Passato. Dovevo farlo. – sussurrò piano il mago stringendola a sé. - Adesso sono qui, nel Presente, con te, – sorrise sfiorandole languido le labbra, - finalmente pronto a vivere pienamente, e a costruire il Futuro. Insieme a te. _Per te._

Elyn cercò le labbra del mago per un lungo bacio di incoraggiamento, quindi si sciolse dall'abbraccio e tornò a guardare il castello: solo poche luci, ora, lo illuminavano, disposte in modo singolare, quasi a disegnare un volto:

\- Guarda! – esclamò eccitata. – Anche Hogwarts ti sorride! 2

Severus fissò le alte torri i cui tetti rilucevano alla luce delle stelle e della falce di luna, quasi braccia che si tendessero verso di lui per accoglierlo; con gli occhi acuti, neri e scintillanti, cercò qualcosa di conosciuto, una finestra dai grandi tendoni di velluto solo in parte tirati: Minerva era là, come sempre, e lo attendeva.

E il mago sapeva che anche lei gli sorrideva, come il castello, come Elyn, come la vita.

Allungò il braccio e prese Elyn per mano:

\- Vieni, è ora di trasformare il Passato in Futuro. – disse sorridendo nella notte.

1 Ho sempre pensato che Severus avesse rivelato la profezia senza minimamente comprenderne il significato a priori, ovvio, sperando che in tal modo sarebbe in un certo senso "salito di grado" fra i Mangiamorte, affrancandosi quindi dalla bassa manovalanza in cui era probabilmente inserito considerata la sua giovane età. Nella mia personale visione del personaggio, Severus inseguiva il miraggio della conoscenza, anche oscura e potente, è vero, ma certo non era un assassino, anche se si è trovato obbligato ad uccidere; e lo ha fatto, lacerandosi l'anima e vivendo poi con il continuo tormento dei rimorsi per quelle colpe. Questo mio pensiero, maturato diversi anni fa ragionando sui libri, è riemerso in questa storia dopo una chiacchierata con Monica (Kijoka) che era titubante sull'inserire questo spunto in una delle sue fiction… e così l'abbiamo fatto entrambe, ognuna a suo modo!

2 L'idea mi è venuta leggendo la poesia "Ritorno a casa" di Pingui79.

4


End file.
